Soulmates
by Chris Emrys
Summary: One prince. One guardian. Soulmates. (AU)


Hello dears!

I've decided to post here this one-shot. There's still some stories I uploaded on AO3 and Tumblr that I have not put on FFnet, and I don't think I'll put them all on FFnet, but this one is one I can see on here!

**Pairing:** Yubel/Judai.  
**Warning:** I had to edit this story so it was not as descriptive. The original story contains torture (not too graphic and near character death (not too graphic either). This censored version has the torture only mentioned/implied, and the near character death implied.

* * *

_**Soulmates.**_

Isis smiled pleasantly as citizens greeted her. She was currently walking through Tyrania, enjoying the joyful atmosphere of the market. Four soldiers were following close, their eyes darting around, constantly making sure their queen wasn't in imminent danger. A soft breeze blew in her dark brown hair, cooling her face. She closed her golden eyes, sighing contently. The weather was quite hot today, but thankfully a breeze would sometime lessen the warmth coming from the sun. As she opened her eyes, her gaze drifted to where the royal castle stood—outside the town, on a small hill overlooking it. She could picture her husband, Akira, looking at the town with worried brown eyes, a hand brushing in his light brown hair. She smiled softly, her hands resting on her stomach. The king had been agitated when she expressed the wish to leave the castle for the afternoon, and she understood him perfectly. Their first baby was due in the upcoming weeks, and she had to rest a lot. But today, she felt enough strong to go outside.

A sudden tingling rushing through her body made her abruptly look to her side. Light blue eyes met hers, shy and curious. She blinked, and then offered a smile at the little ten years boy staring at her. His purple hair dangled as he swiftly hid behind the counter of a fruit seller. She chuckled, and approached his hiding place. The merchant laughed at the scene, while her guards followed her with their eyes—an amused glint in them. The boy glanced shyly at her, and then bowed his head in respect. He obviously knew who the woman in front of him was. Isis slowly knelt down, one hand brushing the boy's hair. His eyes flew up, staring at her innocently.

"Fear not, little one. May I ask your name?" she said in a sweet tone.

"Y-Yubel, my lady." He answered in a shaky voice, before his eyes glued themselves to her swollen stomach.

The baby kicked, and Isis widened her eyes slightly as a strange sensation overflowed her. She wanted to reach out and never let go of the boy in front of her. However, she sensed she wasn't the one feeling this way. She could tell it was her baby's emotions. Isis' eyes softened, before she gently took one of Yubel's hands in hers. The boy blinked, but otherwise his gaze stayed on her stomach—and the life within.

She put his hand on her stomach, and whispered, "This new life waiting for its release… Will you protect it?"

Yubel finally lifted his eyes, and in a soft—almost tender—voice, he said "Yes, my lady."

* * *

Yubel rushed in the corridor, muttering apologies as he nearly crashed into some servants. Said servants just shook their heads in a desesperate—yet amused—manner, already used to the young servant's behavior. The purple-haired had been here for one week, and been preparing himself to be the royal's baby personal servant. Though, most could tell Isis wished they would be more than servant and master. Yubel sensed this too, and was joyful at the idea of being the baby's friend and protector—like the queen wanted deep into her heart. He had been shy at the beginning, but the royal couple managed to make him feel comfortable very soon. Though, he was still intimidated in the king's presence, King Akira had an aura of power and charisma all around him.

Yubel dodged a group of exited female servants, a small smirk of pride on his face. The baby was born one hour ago, and Yubel had been told Queen Isis allowed him to come and see the newborn. He couldn't be more proud, being the first one—after his parents—to see the future ruler of the Dark Kingdom. The castle was overwhelmed with excitement, and slight jealousy toward the young boy. Said young boy slide to a halt, right in front of the queen's room. He knocked gently, and a soft voice invited him to come inside—the queen's voice.

The blue-eyed boy entered, his eyes darting between the couple and the baby in the queen's arms. The king nodded to him, quietly telling him he could approach. Yubel slowly walked toward them, then sat on the bed, near the queen.

"Extend your arms, Yubel." The queen directed him, gently.

Yubel blinked, but did as he was told. Surprise crossed his face as the queen put her baby in his arms. Instinctively, Yubel pressed the bundle of covers closer, as if to protect the newborn from both the outside world and the threat of dropping him unwillingly. The light of the sun reflected on the light brown patch on top of the baby's hair, contrasting with the dark brown color that the rest of the baby's hair possessed. Yubel pushed the cover down, marveled by the baby's flawless face. The young boy couldn't help but brush a finger on the baby's cheek. And he forgot how to breathe for five seconds as stunning golden brown eyes snapped open and stared at him. The baby and Yubel seemed to stare at each other, and then a huge innocent and pure grin broke on the baby's face.

"Seems like he already likes you." Isis chuckled. "His name is Judai, and he is the one you will serve from now on."

Yubel stoke Judai's cheek again, and the brunet gleefully gripped Yubel's finger, nuzzling it and pushing it close to his heart, as if to prevent him from leaving his side. Yubel smiled in a soft and gentle manner—almost loving—and four words escaped his mouth without his control.

"Finally we meet, Judai."

* * *

Isis watched with a fond smile as Yubel was sleeping with Judai in his arms. She had accepted to let her baby sleep with him for the night, not resisting Yubel AND Judai's puppy eyes—yes, she swore Judai did the puppy eyes to her too when Yubel asked if the baby brunet could sleep with him. Only a day into this world, and her son was attached to his servant like a leech. Yet, it didn't surprise her. She had known from the moment she laid her eyes on Yubel that their souls possessed a deep bonds, and when she had felt her baby's emotions this day—the want to reach for him and never let go—she had realized this bond was the one of soul mates. It had surprised her to meet her son's soul mate like that, but she didn't question it, and decided in a split second to make him Judai's servant—and guardian. The ten years difference never counted as a problem, the Yamis—the people of Dark Kingdom—living thousands of years, with the appearance of 20 years old people. Isis herself was 500 years old, and her husband was reaching 1000 years. So, ten years were nothing more than a blink of an eye for them. She knew that as they grew up, they would soon realize they had more than friendship, and as soon as Judai would be 20—the age were Yamis were considered young adults, and so able to have a romantic relationship—she could only guess that they would cross the line between friendship and love to the point of no return. Not that she would ever mind this, hell she was eager for that. Akira too, after she told him she was sure Yubel was Judai's soul mate. He had been surprised at first, sensing a soul mate was NOT a common gift, but they both guessed Yubel and Judai had a destiny together, if fate decided that they should meet so young and let Isis feel their bond. Their hope was that whatever destiny had for them, they would be happy together.

* * *

Summer had started on Tyrania. Long days, hot weather, and…

"Judai, you bloody idiot! Come back right now!"

"No way, Yubel! I don't want you to cover me with fruits!"

"And whose fault it is that I am covered with them?!"

"Well… It was too tempting!"

"Ohhh let's see if you like MY temptation to drag you into the river!"

And so, the young prince's guardian-and best friend-started chasing after his protégé. Judai ran inside the castle with joyous laughter, knowing Yubel was hot on his heels. As on cue, the purple-haired man started cursing at him. Judai took a sharp turn, and stopped dead. Yubel tried to stop too, but sadly, he slipped on the floor. That was how he slammed into Judai, and both flew right into the hard body of King Akira.

They fell in a tangle of limbs, several groans and the distinct sound of a head slamming on the floor. Judai raised himself a little, the weight of Yubel's body on his back. His father was just lying beneath him, eyes closed. No doubt the king's head was the one who had met the floor.

"Uh… father?" Judai squeaked.

No response. The prince glanced at Yubel-who had crawled on all four above his royal friend-and worriedly poked his father's chest. One brown eye snapped open, in pain and annoyed-though mixed with amusement.

"Pray tell what you two were doing INSIDE the castle? I thought I order you to stay outside for the final preparations, son."

Judai smiled sheepishly, and then jerked a thumb at Yubel. "He was chasing me dad! It was scary!"

Yubel's eye twitched. "Scary? Oh just you wait birthday-boy, it was only the beginning!"

Yubel stood up with his hand firmly on Judai's collar, jerking him up. The brunet yelped and looked pleadingly at his father, but the king just smirked and mouthed 'That'll teach you to obey my orders!'

And so, Yubel all but dragged a pouting and crossed arms Judai outside; while the king laughed and went back to help preparing his son's 20th birthday party.

* * *

Judai gaped in awe at the sight of the throne room, decorated wonderfully with flowers garlands. Tables were lined against the walls, leaving the center of the room free. A feast that made his mouth water stood proudly on the tables, and many people cheered for him as he made his way toward his parents, Yubel at his side.

Yubel glanced longingly at his prince; admiring the finest clothes he possessed lining his beautiful body. He had waited this day for ten years-since his own 20th birthday. It had been ten years that he was of age for romance, but not once had he accepted offers-not that he didn't have any. No, there was only one person he wanted: his prince, his protégé, his love. And tonight, he would give him the greatest gift he can afford: he would confess, give him his heart and soul, to do as Judai saw fit. Yubel had few doubts about Judai's feelings; there were too many shy secret glances, soft touches passing as accidentals brushings, and secret smiles blossoming on the brunet's face when he thought his guardian wasn't watching.

The night went by, people dancing, eating, and laughing. Judai received many gifts and good wishes-and of course coy looks from some females. But those who lived with him daily knew his heart beat for only one person-who was not from the fair sex. Speaking of his chosen, Judai spotted Yubel on a balcony, breathing deeply, as if calming himself. Judai wondered why Yubel seemed so nervous, when the blue-eyed man turned toward him, like if sensing his prince's stare.

Judai's breath caught in his throat at the look of pure longing-and dare he say, lust?-that settled on Yubel's face. Hope bubbled in his belly, as his best friend smiled tenderly at him and gestured for him to come. Immediately, he all but rushed toward the balcony, his heart thundering with expectation and excitement.

And that was the moment Judai's life came crashing down. The ultimate hope and happiness just before despair.

* * *

The castle suddenly shook, pieces of rocks falling. Everyone lost their footing, ending on their knees or lying flat on the floor. Windows exploded, glass raining like thousands of deadly drops. People screamed in fright, not understanding what was happening. Outside, the sky darkened, thunder slashing trough it.

And then, in the middle of the throne room, a portal of dark flame opened. Queen Isis gasped, terror capturing her entire being. She recognized this power. It was the Ignell, the fire from hell, seeking to engulf all the worlds into chaos and reign as the supreme ruler-the supreme god. King Akira roared in anger.

"Ignell! I will not let you touch my kingdom!"

A dark laughter echoed. "Fear not little king, it is neither you nor your kingdom I seek today!" Tentacles of fire sprouted from the portal. "Now, your power will be mine, High King Haou!"

And Judai could only watch, frozen, as the tentacles lashed toward him. But no one, not even Ignell, had realized one person had been advancing toward the prince since the portal appeared, despite the power pressing everyone to stay frozen, despite the pain of moving, all because of the sudden instinct of what to do, because of the sheer will to protect.

"JUDAI!"

And with this cry, Yubel jumped between his love and Ignell. A cry left his throat. Ignell growled in anger, raising the tentacles and Yubel with them.

"N-No… Yu...bel…"

Tears mixed with the droplets of red, golden brown eyes dulling in agony and sorrow. The prince stared at his guardian, his best friend… his love. Dying slowly, because he protected him. Agony turned to fury, sorrow turned to rage. Brown eyes turned gold, darkness enveloping its prince.

"You… You BASTARD!" The final shout was followed by a wave of darkness, cutting the tentacles. Yubel's body crashed on the floor, unmoving. "How could you?!" Judai stood up, eyes glowing. Ignell roared-both in anger and in pain. "_**Disappear, monster!**__"_

Judai's darkness flew at the portal, striking it without mercy. Ignell shrieked, its portal shrinking in size.

"No! You shouldn't have accessed to your power so soon! It is all because of this peasant! You will pay, guardian boy!"

Fiery hands lashed toward Yubel, engulfing him, capturing him. With a final cry of pain-from both Yubel and Ignell-the portal vanished under the pressure of Judai's power, taking Yubel.

Gold eyes faded back to brown, and Judai sunk to his knees. Broken sobs racked his body, and a wail of despair escaped his mouth.

"Yubel… Yubel…"

* * *

Blue eyes opened to never-ending flames. Pain erupted from his wounds. Yubel was floating inside the flames-inside Ignell. Vague memories of a golden-eyed Judai entered his mind, followed by the memory of the sheer power that forced Ignell away. Yubel smirked. So he had been successful. He had protected his prince-his love. Though, why was he still alive?

"My, my… You didn't really believe I would let you get away with death, right?" Ignell's dark voice mocked.

Yubel shivered, but kept his smirk. "My prince live; that is all that matters."

A growl. "Oh believe me boy, soon you'll beg for my mercy. But hear this: you will never earn it. You crossed me. I was supposed to kill your prince before he reaches his full power, before he could fulfill his destiny. But because of your sacrifice, his power awakened… too soon."

"Destiny? Power?" Yubel was confused now.

"Ah, I guess I can tell you. Your little prince has been foretold to become the High King Haou, ruler of all the worlds… and my doom. When he reached his 20 years, he was supposed to be able to access a small part of his power; and as he trained he would have made it grow slowly into his real full power. But his anger, his pain broke the seal and access directly to his full power."

Yubel blinked under these revelations, and then smiled smugly. "Well, it seems your doom will come sooner than expected, eh?"

"Cheeky, eh? But don't worry, it was only temporary. As we speak, I am pretty sure a good part of his power is under the seal again. It's true he may have more initial power that expected, but don't think it will bother me. Besides, I have you."

"Me?" Yubel frowned, getting a bad feeling about this.

"Powerful as he may become, both of us know he will never be able to hurt you. Too bad you will become my pawn."

Yubel snarled. "Never:"

Ignell laughed cruelly. "Who said you had a choice? Mark my words, boy. I will break you, your body and your mind, until all will remain is a twisted shell and a twisted soul at my command."

Yubel shivered, he couldn't help but be afraid. However, there was one this he knew. "Do as you wish, but nothing will break my love for Judai!"

"We shall see. Now… let's start, shall we?"

* * *

In the silence of Ignell, only pants could be heard. Then, cries of pain followed, the torture never stopping for long. His body was always under pressure, twisted. And when it was getting too much, it stopped. Hellfire healed his boy-but tortured his mind. Nightmares and hallucinations plagued him in these moments. He saw visions of worlds in chaos. Of lifeless golden brown eyes. Sometimes, it was even worse. Those eyes would be cold and full of hatred. Or twisted in crazed bloodlust. Yubel would be tortured in his nightmares-pain gripping his mind like it was real. And then, he would wake up, and the cycle would start again.

Again, and again, and again. Hours, days, weeks, months.

Years.

Years of endless torture, of tears, of screams. His body became tainted. It started by his hands. Scales started covering them. One became a talon. Then, slowly but surely, his whole body started changing. He could only watch-feel-as half of his body became that of female, helpless. Watching with three eyes.

And all the torture couldn't compare to the pain of wings emrging and growing at a slow rate.

However, Yubel never lost sight of one sight. As his body went under the worst of agonies, as his mind was slowly broken, Yubel only kept one thought. Four words. Four words that Ignell never managed to break.

_I love you, Judai._

* * *

So long had he felt pain that Yubel learned to overlook it. His mind drifted to his love, Judai. A new pain had emerged after his body changed. The emotional pain of realizing he was now a horrible monster. Hermaphrodite—though he couldn't stop thinking of himself as a male, for his sanity. Half-dragon. Bat wings. Many tears have fallen, thinking of the shock and disgust he could imagine on Judai's face if he were to discover him.

So, Yubel just hoped he would one day die. And that Judai will remember him as the boy he was—never the monster he had become.

A shiver ran down Yubel's spine. Ignell stopped the pain—for the first time since the beginning.

Both felt the same thing.

Darkness.

Angry. Sorrowful. Wanting.

Yubel gasped. _No… It can't be..._

Dark tendrils ripped Ignell open, the fire entity releasing a deep grown of pain.

"**Ignell… You took my love… **_**My destiny…**_**Now, I will MAKE YOU PAY!"**

Yubel widened his eyes. Darkness took the place of the fire. Above, under. Left, right. Under a deafening roar, Ignell was ripped apart. Blasted away. Only darkness remained.

Then, a gentle hand stroke Yubel's cheek. "Oh Yubel… Forgive me," a tear fell on his cheek, "I had to become stronger. I knew I would have only one chance of saving you… I needed the power to kill him…"

"Ju…Judai…" Yubel started crying, years and years of pain, of lost love crashing down on him.

"Shh…" Judai started whipping his cheek, softly. Lovingly.

"NO!"

Fear gripped Yubel and he pushed Judai away. The brunet stared at him, frowning.

"No… Please… l-leave… I… I can't… I am a monster now! Tainted! I'm not worthy of you anymore…"

A growl was his only warning before strong hand gripped his face and hot lips captured his in a bruising kiss.

"Nonsense." Judai said firmly as they separated. "You are not a monster. You are Yubel. My guardian… My love. I do not care if you changed physically. You are you. I love you… Please come back… Everything is fine now…"

"Oh Judai… I love you! I always have! I just…"

Judai soothingly embraced him. "I know. But don't worry. Everything will be all right now. You're safe. And no one will ever separate us. Not even death will stop me from finding you and loving you. And you know why?"

Yubel shook his head, a small blush at Judai heated words.

"Because… You and I… We are Soulmates."


End file.
